


The loss of a Loved One

by the_toadlet



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan dies, Five Stages of Grief, M/M, Phil POV, Sortof, it could be if you wanted, not WDYG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_toadlet/pseuds/the_toadlet
Summary: The five stages of grief; how well do you know them?How prepared is Phil to meet them?Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression and AcceptancePhil isn't prepared at all





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> ayyee how're you lot lookit i got a new thing
> 
> WBH was trying to get me to write this this morning and here we go chapter 1/5 happy birthday

<<Video opens, Lester is sitting on the blue-green duvet, as always>>

 

“ Hey guys. I have news, and I’m sure you’ve heard it, but I wanted to tell you everything.

 

“ Dan’s…”

 

*Lester pauses, glancing at his hands. He has a gold ring on, worn but still shining.*

 

“ Um, Dan’s…”

 

*Lester glances back at the camera. His eyes are unfocused, unseeing. He chuckles uncomfortably.*

 

“ Yeah. We got married awhile back, but we didn’t come out for… reasons.”

 

*Lester stares at his ring and a smile plays at the edges of his lips.*

 

“ Doesn’t matter now, Dan’s…” 

 

*Lester’s  face falls.*

 

“ No. He can’t be dead. He’s not.”

 

*Tears drip off of Lesters face.*

 

<Jumpcut, Lester’s eyes are red, but he looks calm.>

 

“ Sorry. I’ll tweet something out later.”

 

<<Video ends w/ black screen.>>

  
<<Video published three days after a tweet goes out about Dan having passed away from a heart attack>>


	2. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like writing in this style, but i don't think imma do it again.

<<Video opens. Lester looks considerably less put together then last time, the roots of his hair are ginger and he is wearing the same clothes as the last video.>>

 

“ Yeah. Dan’s dead. I’m…”

 

*Lester shudders.*

 

“ I’m going to guess this is anger, out of the stupid stages of grief. I’m fucking pissed at Dan.

 

“ After all, what kind of bastard just leaves his husband like that. I loved him, I loved him so much.”

 

*Lester’s voice is a slightly threatening pitch, and he glares at the camera through his dark bangs. 

 

“ PJ is making me document this. Says he thinks it’ll help. Well, It’s not! It’s not helping, I’m furious, I-”

 

<Jumpcut, the light is different and Lester looks like he cried for several hours. His voice is hoarse when he speaks, like he’d been screaming as well.>

 

“ I’m sorry. I’m going to leave this for now, before I break my camera.”

 

*Lester sighs heavily*

  
<< Video ends>>


	3. Bargaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is going to be finished today you're welcome

<<Video opens>>

 

*Lester looks slightly better than the last video, but his hair is still long and un-dyed*

 

“ Why?”

 

*Lester whispers the word, his voice breaking halfway through.*

 

“ What can I do to get him back? I’ll give everything,  _ everything,  _ to get my Dan back.”

 

*Lester dissolves into hiccuping sobs and Liguori rushes on camera to comfort him*

 

<Jump cut, Lester has stopped crying and looks more determined. He keeps glancing off to the left>

 

“ I just want him back. I don’t care what it takes, I just want my Dan back.”

 

*His voice wavers, but he remains steady*

 

“ Why can’t I get my Dan back?”

 

*Lester starts crying again*

  
<<Video ends>>


	4. Depression

<<Video opens>>

 

“ Hey internet. I’m going to die today, and you can’t stop me.

 

“ Sorry.”

 

*Lester looks remarkably calm*

 

“ I.. I miss him. So I’m going to join him.” 

 

*Lester pauses, looking down at the ring on his hand for a bit.*

 

“ Does that make sense? I think it does. I’m just.. I can’t function. I can’t live without Dan.”

 

*Lester stands and turns off camera*

  
<<Video ends>>


	5. Acceptance(of a sort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN

<<Video opens, Liguori’s channel. The view is of a funeral, the casket being slowly lowered into the ground. It is next to another grave, fairly fresh but not new.>>

 

*Liguori can be heard in the background, along with other disconcernable voices. It sounds like there are multiple people crying. Liguori’s voice is trembling when he finally speaks.*

 

“ Phil.. Phil killed himself. He couldn’t.”

 

*Liguori draws in a shaking breath.*

 

“ He couldn’t survive without Dan. But they’re together again, now.”

 

*Liguori tries to choke back a sob.*

 

“ They’re together, that’s all that matters. They loved eachother, so, so much.

 

“Dan and Phil Howell-Lester will be sorely missed.”

 

<<Video ends>>


End file.
